


Sweet, and Calm

by ill_pillpopper



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Over the Knee, Spanking, Therapeutic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_pillpopper/pseuds/ill_pillpopper
Summary: Therapy is, weird.
Relationships: Mallick Scott/Peter Strahm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sweet, and Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Small writing excersise, probably sucks.

It was a familiar position; Mallick bent over the older man's leg, head atop Stahm's thigh, his jeans and boxers pulled down, pooling around his ankles.

  


Strahm pulled the man up by the back of his shirt collar, making sure his position over his lap was comfortable.

  


"I'll do fifteen for today, is that okay?" Strahm questioned. Mallick frantically nodded, desperately holding on to Strahm's pants "Remember, if it's too much, just say so, ok?"

  


Another nod from Mallick, and Strahm raised his hand. He stricked down hard, making Mallick let out a loud whine.

  


Mallick never got aroused during these sessions (at least not after the first 2 times), and he was surprised by that, especially with all the adrenaline running through his veins, increasing with each swat dished out to him by the older man.

  


The second was given, and a loud, high pitched squeal came from the back of Mallick's throat. Strahm halted, rubbing small circles in Mallick's back to calm the man. The first three hits were always the most difficult for the younger.

  


Strahm soon got a rhythm going. Mallick's breathing was leveling out, and he turned quiet.

  


The sound of Strahm's hand against Mallick's bare bottom echoed off the walls of the small bedroom. Tears swelled in the corner of the younger man's eyes.

  


12…Mallick sniffed, another tear running down his cheek.

  


13…Strahm slowed, spacing out his swats. Mallick could feel the stinging in-between every one.

  


14…Mallick dug his blunt fingernails into Strahm's thigh. His toes curled. 

  


15...Strahm stopped. A pink handprint mark was left behind on the pale flesh of Mallick's ass.

  


He pulled the younger up, planting a soft kiss on Mallick's forehead. The man smiled, he felt good. A warm, euphoric feeling was in his chest. He could feel the adrenaline in his veins. 

  


He rested his head against the older's chest, as Strahm picked him up and carried him towards the bathroom. The man grabbed a bottle of lotion from the medicine cabinet, and then ran a bath.

  


As the tub filled, he rubbed the lotion onto the man's slightly raw bottom. Mallick sighed in pleasure, shutting his eyes in content.

  


He let the older man finish undressing him, letting the feel of comfortably warm water wash over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, fanfic with no sex. Surprising for me.


End file.
